


We Wait.

by madamelucifieur



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Post Season 3 Episode 2, Spoiler Season 3 Episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelucifieur/pseuds/madamelucifieur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post) S03E02; contains a spoiler for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little nothing written out of an impuls immediately after watching the latest episode.

_The calm before the storm._

Fuck that.

The calm before the storm gives you time to prepare; to prepare your roar of life as you face Death with a wrath that matches a God’s. And as dreadful and everlasting as the wait may feel, it is nothing compared to the silence _after_ the storm.

The thickness of loss on your tongue. The fresh, stupefied air - a useless half-hearted pat on the back after what we’ve seen and felt.

When we sailed into the eye of the storm, we weren’t waiting. We were meeting manslaughter’s daughter on our own terms.

Now?

We clutch to the shattered pieces, holding ourselves together, and hope. For the air to move, for our strength to stay, for mercy that we shouldn’t have to beg for.

Fuck mercy. Fuck the storm.

We wait.


End file.
